


The Follow Up

by linady52



Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [5]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Gen, marcus and tomas being... them..., marcus/happiness forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: A follow up fic to The Hospital Visit.  As Marcus starts to recover from his surgery, signs of hope started to come through…





	The Follow Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hospital Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714127) by [linady52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52). 



Disclaimer: I don’t own any of The Exorcist characters. They belong to FOX.  
___

Once Marcus is well enough but not enough for discharge, Tomas is his primary caretaker. This included making sure Marcus is fed and dressed for the day. He was given a pair of grey fleece sweats for Marcus, with a promise from Elizabeth who is bringing more clothes.

Of course, Marcus was a handful. His legs were confirmed to a bed for three days, nearly numb as a result. Tomas have to do the heavy lifting.

Marcus tried to put one leg into the sweats, but stopped halfway through. Long enough for Tomas to sigh loudly. “I have to do everything, do I?!”

Marcus stares at him for a few seconds, he started to growl at his fellow exorcist. “I was stabbed by a cross three times! I nearly died!….”

He managed to keep his tone of voice under control when an orderly came in. “Marcus?… Are you okay?”

Being nice, Marcus smiled at the orderly. “Doin’ fine, Mike.” The orderly is glad to hear the news, “Is Elizabeth bringing Rosemary here today?”

Tomas was surprised of how Marcus interacted with Mike. He is being a million times nicer to Mike than he ever was with him during the past few days.

“Go into the garden. I think Rosemary will like the cherry tree.” Marcus enjoyed the sound of that, getting to spend time with his little girl. “She will like that.” One of his smiles appears on his face, “Thanks.”

After Mike left the room, Marcus went back to Tomas. A slight growl returns to his deep voice, “We better hurry up then.” He suddenly notices Tomas being hurt even though he is quite bad at hiding it. His dark brown eyes managed to make Tomas looks like a lost puppy.

Standing close to each other, Marcus placed his hand onto the arm of Tomas. “You can join us… if you lose that attitude…”

At four in the afternoon, Elizabeth and Rosemary were brought over to the garden. Under the cherry tree was Marcus, in a wheelchair and a cozy blanket thrown over his shoulders. He smiled at the sight of Rosemary running over to him. “Daddy…”

He reached his arms over to Rosemary for a hug, “Darling… it is so good to see you…” In his arms, Rosemary thought the same. “Me too.”

With those two together, Elizabeth stepped toward. Reaching into her tote bag for a certain gift, “Got this from Harper. We saw her yesterday. She couldn’t come with us, but we are hoping Rose will let her see you tomorrow.”

Marcus received the card from Elizabeth. He looks at the cover, it was drawn by Harper with stars of multiple colors. He then opened the card. A smile appears on his face as it warms his heart. It was a get well soon card from Harper, Verity, Caleb, Shelby, and Truck.

At some point of time, a tear or two came down his rugged face. “This… is lovely.” He holds the card in his hand while looking up to Elizabeth and then to Rosemary. “Please tell her I am awaiting her visit.”


End file.
